


Clouds

by Angelci5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelci5/pseuds/Angelci5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP is an understatement here... it's all about the intimacy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008

He’s lost track of time. The darkness he inhabits has robbed him of it. All he is aware of is the cloud of arousal he floats on. It’s all he knows.

He can only feel.

He only wants to feel.

Fingers, teeth and tongue have touched him, caressed him for what feels like hours, taking him higher and higher.

Now there’s a brush of lips on his nipple, then gentle sucking that makes his breath catch as a jolt of desire shoots sharply down to his groin. A finger pinches the nub, pinches hard and he cries out. Quickly a soothing tongue turns the pain to tingling sweetness making him gasp.

His eyelids flicker beneath the blindfold. He likes that it's so tight around him, pressing firmly against his eyes. It makes him feel safe.

He writhes against the bonds securing his wrists and tied above his head. He pulls hard on them to be sure they won’t loosen. He _needs_ the restriction, _needs_ to feel constrained.

A shift of weight; movement. Hands take hold of his ankles and raise his legs up, his knees almost on his shoulders. His hips are raised high by soft pillows. More movement and the hands are on his arse now, holding his cheeks apart. He feels the blow of cool air directed between his buttocks, carefully aimed at the heat of his skin.

He thrills at this exquisite exposure, knowing he’s being looked at so intimately. His cock throbs with need. Fingers gently glide along the crevice, circling the tight muscle before leaving him bereft.

He groans and tilts his hips upwards needing touch, but there’s nothing and he shivers. _Waiting. Expectant._

Then a firm moist pressure from the very base of his spine slowly sliding up to his balls.

Warm, soft, firm, wet.

_Jesus._

It repeats its trail again and again, and then finally lingers on his anus. It probes the outside, round and round making him squirm and moan.

More, he needs more. _Please more._

The palms on his buttocks pull him further apart and the tongue licks him over and over, making the little muscle twitch. A finger eases its way in and the tongue follows beside it before slipping back; the finger slides in deeper then withdraws.

_Oh God. Don’t stop._

The tongue is back, all the way in now making him moan. Fingers either side holding him and the tongue thrusts into him, again and again. Then there’s more, one finger, two, twisting, caressing.

His cock is rock hard and weeping. He’s going to come. Can’t not.

But the fingers withdraw and now there’s nothing.

He grits his teeth, feels his heart pound, wills it to slow. _Be patient._

As the tide of arousal ebbs to a more bearable level, hands grip the top of his legs and slide him down the bed.

He’s resting on muscular thighs now, his arms at full stretch above him, his legs still raised and parted. There’s a nudge. Big and unyielding it pushes into him.

_Oh God yes._

Slowly, slowly it starts to fill him. He moans and tries to quicken its journey, but with his arms fully extended, his movement is restricted.

He feels its gradual slide into him, stretching him every millimetre it progresses.

Slow, so slow. _Slight pain. Exquisite._

Eventually, finally it’s there, root deep. He wraps his legs around the waist, tries to pull himself even closer and waits.

And waits.

Filled by this huge, hard cock. The angle adjusts slightly and pressure hits the spot, his cock jumps.

Then, incredibly, with his arse still filled, his cock is slowly surrounded by a hot, wet heat. Up and down the slick vacuum sucks him, the tip of a tongue teasing his slit, then swirling the head before taking him in again.

He wants to thrust up hard into this cavern that surrounds him, but the cock which impales him so beautifully prevents it.

He’s moaning almost constantly now, because this is more than he could dream. He can’t speak, can’t articulate. _Doesn’t need to._

He will come now with that beautiful cock inside him, he’ll shoot his load into this mouth that is sucking him so perfectly.

Any second now, nearly, _nearly_... And the hot haven leaves him. Cold air whips around his now exposed cock and he shouts out against the sweet pain of it.

But then there’s a firm knowing grip there instead, and as the hand starts to milk him, so the cock starts to fuck him with long, deep thrusts, moving in rhythm, together.

_Oh Christ._

He writhes against the bonds, revelling in how they cut into his wrists. He squeezes the body trapped between his legs, pulling it as close as he can with each inward thrust, as hard as he can.

He hears the slap of balls against skin, the heavy panting, can imagine that beautiful skin glistening with sweat.

_Yes, yes, that’s it, don’t stop..._

The pounding increases, fucking him harder, the fist around his cock quickens too and the lights behind his eyes flicker, and for just a second he’s suspended in a haven of such intense pleasure he thinks he may pass out. Then his cock erupts and the whole of his world explodes in ecstasy.

 

He starts to come back down to earth when his wrists are untied. He winces at the ache in his shoulders as the blood begins to flow again, and tentatively moves his arms back down to his sides.

He raises his head slightly so the blindfold can be undone, but keeps his eyes closed when it’s removed.

The bed dips beside him, “OK?”

“If I ever recover, I’ll let you know.”

“Take that as a compliment, shall I?” Warm breath teases lightly across his cheek.

“Like you need me to tell you.” It’s an effort to speak, his head is still hazy, his body still tingling with desire. His wrists still feel like they are tied, his arse still feels the shadow of thrusts. “How were you able to... you know, when you did both... you double jointed or what?”

“Nah, just need the right position... and a supple spine.”

He can hear the grin, see it without opening his eyes. He’ll have to see how supple his own spine is some time. Right now he’s happy just to hover in this twilight of satiation and lingering sensation, and to let the breathing beside him lull him to sleep.

The End


End file.
